Love, worth a thousand springs
by eco.cookie
Summary: A little fanfic about Yue's love with the new cardcaptor, after the death of Sakura. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY RIGHTS OF CCS (because if I had, this story would be a manga)
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy evening, when the mistress of the Sakura Cards was laying in her big bed. Around it, were standing her guardians, Yue & Kerberos, & Shaoran, her beloved husband, gently held her hand, while kneeling beside the bed. It was clearly seen, that Sakura wasn't for long in this world & it wasn't odd- she was 90 years already. Her best friend Tomoyo, was long dead, and only the closest ones were with her. Both guardians were hadly holding their emotions, especially Yue. Through the long years of friendship and fighting together for the world peace, he came to like his Mistress in a way, she loved Shaoran, but since they married, he decided to keep it inside. Though Sakura and Shaoran didn't have any children, they needed to decide on who will be the new master of mistress of the cards. Suddenly, Sakura's eyes widened & with a low voice, her lips spoke "The new mistress of the Cards, will be born, tonight, in the direction of the East. The name will be Yuki..." and with these words, she turned to Yue, who was looking at her, with so much sadness and fear, and smiled to him, reaching for his hand. He took it desperately. "Yue..." she whispered, "Please, take care of that girl, when the time comes for her to be the new cardcaptor...". His eyes got filled with tears. "Mistress, but I can't...You...You are the only one, worthy of being our Mistress & beloved friend...". Sakura gently caressed his cheek. "I'm sure, that you'll be able to, because I believe in you...Please, promise me...". Seeing her face, asking so much, guardian of the moon slowly lowered his head, closed his eyes & said "As you wish, my Mistress...". Sakura's face got that gentle expression & she turned to her beloved Shaoran. "Shaoran...Though I won't be able to hold your hand anymore, I promise to live in your heart forever..." & slowly closed her eyes, with her last breath. In that moment, the room became so silent, that it seemed like everyone stopped breathing, along with Sakura. Kerberos & Yue were silently crying, but Shaoran, instead of crying, leaned to his late wife, and kissed her. Along with the kiss, for the biggest surprise of the guardians, both bodies were gone, in a glimpse. At the same moment, the Sakura Book appeared and the guardians were sent to the covers and put to sleep, until their new Mistress, was ready to face the destiny...


	2. Chapter 2

"So peaceful & calm... It's the best thing to be in this sleep after such painful loss... You don't have to think about anything in this world, just sleep..."

I've been trying to forget the thing, that I just lost my beloved Mistress, the one, who was able to erase the walls that I created to protect myself from close feelings to the others. The one, who had the same name as those beautiful pink blossoms. The only woman, I fell in love with, yet, the one, who left me too early... These thoughts were making my sleep lonely, but at the same time, it was still full of warmth, every time, when her face appeared in my mind. I guess, I even lost a track of time, if it wasn't for a day, that changed my life once more...

It was a day, when everything seemed the same- I was full of loneliness and longing for my lost Mistress, when, suddenly, I noticed someone with a great power, which seemed so similar to the one, that the Mistress had. The gentle but strong one. Then I heard voices.

Look, Ai- chan, there's an encyclopedia section over there. I'm going to take a look, maybe the information, we're looking for, is there.

I didn't hear the answer, probably because that Ai- chan nodded. Then, a chill came down my spine- the one with the power, was getting closer to the book. It can't be, that the one, who was told by Sakura to be the new mistress of the Cards, is coming, attracted by the power, emitting from Kerberos, me & t&he Cards? My heart was pounding like crazy, I knew that the day was getting closer, but I didn't want it to come. Instead, I wanted my beloved Sakura to come back. For some reason, I remembered our fight, during the Last Judgement. I was so cruel to her, though she only wanted to become my friend & protect her friends from forgetting their feelings. But then, my thoughts were interrupted, because I felt that the Sakura Book was taken from the shelf. "Huh? What is this book? And it's called..."Sakura"? Weird. But... I feel like I want to take this book. Guess I will..." & I felt the book, being carried somewhere. I felt that it was in some kind of a library. Then I heard that voice again.

Look, Ai- chan, I'm taking this book. Did you find anything?

Yeah, I think this one could be useful, though I see, that nothing was found in the encyclopedia section.

I heard a giggle & felt that both girls left the library. All the time, while going, I felt the power near me. And the thing is, that I felt, my hunch was right- the girl, who was taking the book home, might be the girl, named Yuki, the mistress, predicted by Sakura. Mostly, it was possible, because she got attracted to the book's power. The second was, that I felt the enormous amount of gentle power, wrapping that girl. "Do you feel it too?" I heard the voice of Kerberos. "Yes, I do. She might be the one.". "Are you planning on judging this girl too, like you did to Sakura?" guardian of the sun, seemed worried. "I guess, there's no point for that. After all, she was selected by Sakura.". "And Sakura was selected by Clow himself, but you were judging her & even though he said that he will have the new master to take care of us, you said you don't need it" Kerberos was playing with my temper, as always. "That was before I met Sakura. I'm not the same person, that I was with Clow", I said, but our talk was interrupted, because we heard the voice again."Finally, I can look for the information inside this book. But it was really strange, it felt like the book was calling to me..." & the book opened. "What? Cards? Why would a book, full of some kind of cards, be put in the encyclopedia section? Must be some kind of mistake... Wait, there's something on the card...Flower?" & along with the words, the Card appeared in front of her, raining flowers on her. "HUH?! WHAT THE...?!" & then, we knew- the time has come to appear, because there was no doubt- this girl was Yuki. Seeing some creatures, appearing from the book, the girl got shocked. I saw a teenager with long black hair, and big blue eyes.

Are you the girl, named Yuki?- I asked without any turns. She was stoned.

How do you know my name? And... Who the hell are you? How did you get here? I want to know everything, or else, I'm calling the police,- I saw fear in her eyes, though the words were spoken without a single drop of doubt and I noticed she's serious.

Don't worry, we won't harm you. The thing is, that you are the new mistress of the Sakura Cards, which were created by the magician Clow & reincarnated by our late Mistress Sakura. When she was in her death bed, she had a premonition, that you will be her descendant, since she didn't have any children. And the thing that you opened the book, is the proof, that you are the one. The other one is that your words awoke the Card.

Yuki was looking at me & my brother as if we were some psychos, who ran away from psychiatric hospital. From her face it was clearly seen that she didn't understand a thing. Still, from what they told her, it looked like she believed it a bit.

So, you're telling me, I have some kind of magic power? How? And you didn't answer my question- who are you?

I stepped in front.- My name is Yue. I'm a guardian of the moon and one of the Sakura Book's guardians. I'm having these duties along with my brother, Kerberos, beast of the Seal. He's the guardian of sun, and the the other guardian of Sakura Book.

The girl sat on her bed.- So...What do I have to do from now on? What am I going to do with these Cards? Please, explain to me, ehh...Yue.

These Cards have a huge amount of power, and you can do many things with them, but when the time comes, you'll have to save the world with them too. Of course, some of them are peaceful, for example this Flower Card that you woke up. It makes all sorts of flowers. Still, there are some attack Cards, which are also the four basic elements- fire, water, earth & air, though in the Cards' case it's wind. But to use them, so that they wouldn't go out of control, you need one more thing.

Yuki was looking right into my eyes, as if she was bewitched by my words.- What thing?

This time, my brother took a step closer to the girl.- In usual circumstances, you should get a staff, but the late Mistress of the Cards, developed so highly, that to control the Cards you won't need to have something physical. Instead, you will get a mark.

Mark? Like a tattoo or something?

Positively,- smiled Kerberos. – Are you ready?

Yuki gulped, took a deep breath, lifted her head, and said.- I don't know, why I'm doing this, cause this feels like a contract with a devil, but I'm ready. So, how are you going to put that mark on me? Wait a sec...- her eyes got filled with fear.- Y-Y-you're not gonna make me a real tattoo, with all the pain & stuff?!

I slowly came to her and managed to make a smile on my face. That was the main thing that Sakura changed in me- after becoming friends with her, I didn't even notice, how much she changed my life and from a "grumpy moon angel" like she used to call me sometimes, I became a gentle silvery- haired guardian angel. Those words always warmed my heart, even though I tried to supress my feelings, bursting out.- Don't worry, Yuki, whatever would happen, there's one thing we could never do- hurt our master or mistress, so don't be afraid- putting a mark isn't a painful feeling.

With these words, I saw that Yuki also gave me a smile.- Thank you, Yue- san. Please, then put a mark on me.

Kerberos & I told her to close her eyes, and we both said "Oh Cards, created by Clow, reincarnated by Sakura, there is standing the one, wishing to become your Mistress. Put a mark, oh Cards, and protect your Mistress..." & along with the enchantment, the girl was wrapped in a blinding light. When it was gone, she was still standing there. On her right wrist, there was a small mark of a feather. Yuki looked at it "Cool, it really looks like a tattoo, I always wanted something like that! But...there is one problem... How am I going to explain this to my Mother?". Both guardians looked at each other. Then Kerberos said with a smile "You don't have to worry about it. Only you, us and the Cards can see this."

Hearing that relieves me,- Yuki let out a deep sigh of relief and smiled. Then she looked at the book.- But wait, what am I going to do? This book was in a library, what will I do, when I have to return it?

Oh, so you didn't notice, that the librarian didn't mark it as taken?- smiled brother. Her jaw dropped.

No, I didn't! But then... Won't it look like a robbery?- she gave me that confused look. I shook my head.

No, it won't be anything like that. Don't worry.

Ooookaaaay...- she said it, with a doubt, to believe it or not. Then, suddenly, a shocking mind hit her like a lightning.- Wait a sec... Will you always stay like this, in these forms?

No, we have our disguises...- started Kerberos, but then he looked at me.- Wait. Yue, you can't turn into Yukito anymore, can you?- I looked at him, as if he was crazy.

Kerberos, whenever I talk to you, I feel like the connection between us is a mistake. Of course, I can't turn into Yukito, but I can create another human disguise,- and folding my wings, I created a human form with a school uniform. The only things, I couldn't change, were the colour of my eyes and the hair. Though it was much shorter, a braid was long enough to reach my elbows. When I showed them my new disguise, I couldn't not notice, that both, the girl and my brother were dazzled by the look. Of course, that was uncomfortable.

As your guardian, I'll enroll to your school, to protect you.

Yuki blushed, hearing those words, but Kerberos stared at me, raging with anger.- What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to tell me, that I'll have to be in that stuffed animal form again?

The girl giggled.- Kerberos, what's wrong with being a stuffed animal? I promise to take a good care of you, just like the Cards,- she looked at me.- And Yue-kun.- and she gave me a gentle smile. Seeing it, almost felt like looking at Sakura's face again. I closed my eyes, trying to supress a feeling, waking up from a deep sleep. Then I went to the door.- Well, I have to go.

Go? Where?- Yuki was looking at me, confused.

I need to create a place to live. You know, I can't live with you, having this disguise, people would suspect me. But don't worry, I'll be as near, as possible,- I caressed her cheek & went out. It was already night, a beautiful one, when the sky was full of stars. I noticed an empty flat, in the apartment, a few houses away from Yuki's place, & using some magic, managed to make it look unsuspicious. After that, I went to the bed & with thoughts about my new Mistress, fell asleep...


	3. Chapter 3

Next morning, I woke up early, to pick up Yuki & go to school with her. When I got there, she opened the door, greeting me with a gentle smile. "Oh, good morning, Yue- kun! Wait just a minute, I'll be ready in a moment."

I nodded, accepting her words. I actually hated the fact, that again, I need to walk in human disguise, but at least, this time, I get to be closer to my new Mistress, than the last time. Still, I didn't want to experience the fact, that after Sakura changed my life, I became more of an open person, I showed more feelings and emotions in my face and even fell in love, the last time, when the Mistress was Sakura. Just because of thinking about her, my heart skipped a beat, but my thoughts were interrupted by Yuki. She was looking at me with a worry. "Are you okay, Yue- kun? You look a bit pale.". I looked at her. Yuki had eyes, so deep and blue, that I felt like being scanned with X- rays. Beautiful black hair was combed in a braid. I shook my head. "Everything is okay, Mistress. Shall we go?" "Yue- kun, please, at least in public, don't call me "Mistress". My name is Yuki. Please call me by my first name, because "Mistress" sounds weird. I'm not a princess or something. Just a girl, with some kind of powers.". Of course, I thought, how could I have forgotten. Sakura also never liked it, when I called her like that. It's obvious, that humans would suspect something, when talking like that. "Forgive me, I forgot that...Yuki-san". "Yue-kun, you know that you don't have to apologize for such nonsense. We're friends, right?". I nodded. Yes, these words were also the same, just like Sakura used to say...We're friends, nothing like masters and stuff...Remembering these words, I didn't notice, how a smile came out and Yuki said "Yue-kun, a smile suits you more than any clothes could ever suit the best model in the world.". This phrase made me blush like a red flashing Christmas light.

When we finally reached the school, I saw that nothing good waited for me. All the girls were drawn to me, and this irritated me. My only priority was Yuki and no one else in this world, because the one who had a higher priority, now is only an angel, watching me from the Heavens.

"Okay, class, starting today you'll have a new person. His name is Yue Reed. Yue is from Hong Kong, so treat him nicely. Now let's see...Your seat will be next to Mori-san (MORI in japanese means FOREST)." and pointed to the vacant place in the back, near the seat, where was Yuki. So, her last name is Mori, huh, I thought. I've heard many times about magicians, whose first or last names had the hidden meaning about their powers. Sakura was no exception, because her power was always so pure and gentle, and she was always wrapped in a soft pink glowing aura. I guess it's time to begin my observation, I thought, and got to my seat, so that the teacher could begin the lesson.

During lunch, Yuki took me outside. We went under the peach tree and out of the bag she took two lunch boxes. I gave her a questioning glance "One bento isn't enough for you?". She giggled "Silly Yue-kun, one is for me, the other one is for you. Yesterday evening Kerberos told me, that your late mistress accustomed you to the human food, though he said that you don't eat a lot, so I made you a bit less. Still, I hope you're okay with rice and fried shrimps?". Lunch? For me? Well, that was news to me. And damn that mouthy brother, for saying such things. The only time, when I tried human food, was during Sakura's 18th birthday, when she made food, and I didn't have a gift, prepared for her. I was apologising her many times, even though she wasn't angry, but then she got tired of my silly excuses, so she said, that it would be the best birthday gift, if he tasted some of the food, that she made. I had no other choice, though it looked like nothing. But seeing her smile so brightly, I knew that I could move the mountains, so much I loved her. Filled with the sweet memories of my past life, I said "thank you" to the Mistress and took the lunch box. Of course, it didn't taste bad. It's just that I had no reason for this thing. My power was supplied by this, but the power, given from Touya, many years ago. The one, who my disguise was in love with. That thought disgusted me a bit. Certainly, it was on their free will, but my heart was only aimed at Sakura. Eriol was right. When I was saying that it's not that I don't like the new master, means that I like her very much, and his hunch was right, that my heart would love Sakura the most. It's just that he failed, when thought that Yukito would also love her the most. Reincarnation of Clow, you were so wrong.

"Yue-kun, are you sure you're okay? All day you're spacing out and all pale. Maybe you have a fever?" my new Mistress was staring at me worried sick. I shook my head. "I'm really okay, Yuki-san, it's just that I've been thinking, how long has it been, since I last talked to the Mistress...I can't forget her, no matter, how hard I've tried... Forgive me...". Her face turned really sad "You really were in love with your Mistress... What was her name?" she seemed to have forgotten. "Sakura" the name of my beloved Mistress flew out through my lips, gently, like a cherry blossom, falling from the tree. "Was she in love with you too?" she kept asking. Dear God, how was I supposed to know? "I...I never told her about my feelings, so I don't know, if it was like that..." I let my head down. It was so frustrating, letting someone to see my feelings. Even if it was my Mistress...

Back on the way home, we were walking silently. She saw through my emotions, that the questions were too personal, and maybe she felt like hurting me. At the same time, I wasn't as hurt, as irritated. Not by the words that Yuki said, but by the fact, how weak I was. Then, we heard someone screaming not too far from where we stood. Yuki gasped "It's Ai-chan's voice! Yue, let's go!". In a flash, I gladly changed into my true form, and while running, Yuki shouted "FLY!", we both spread our wings and flew in the direction, from where we heard the voice. When we got there, from behind the corner I heard someone "Tell me, woman, where is the new card mistress! I know you were with her! You stink of her! Or... Should I play with you, until your voice will reach the brat?". I saw that Yuki was trembling with fear, but we had no time. I wanted to tell her, that we need a plan to save that girl, but Mistress just jumped from behind the corner and turned to them "Let Ai-chan go! She has nothing to do with it!". Oh God, I thought, here goes nothing, and showed myself too. It was a yokai, holding a girl, with ginger hair and green eyes, filled with fear. When it saw the Mistress, the girl was thrown to the ground and seemed to have lost consciousness. Good for us, I thought. That way, she might not get to my and Yuki's secret. In that moment, I saw Yuki, standing there, not knowing what to do. The demon was producing the ball of fire, aimed at Mistress. My mind was empty at that second and I didn't even realise, how I made a bow and shot an arrow of ice, straight at the ball and turned to Yuki "Get back!" and she just managed to jump further with the help of Card, when the arrow, colliding with the fire ball, exploded, along with the demon. The explosion was deafening, so I was thrown along with the girl in my arms, by the shock wave. I didn't see the Mistress, but somewhere deep in my mind, I felt the need to find her, to make sure that she's alright. Then I heard the cry of the familiar voice "Yue! Ai-chan! Where are you?! Yue! Ai-chan!" and then a gasp. After that, I felt someone running to my direction. Then I opened my eyes. I saw that I still have that girl embraced, and Yuki, with teary eyes, was looking at me. When she saw, that I regained consciousness, Mistress jumped to me and hugged me "Yue, thank God, you're okay!" then she saw her friend. "Ai-chan?" and then a girl in my hands opened her eyes too. She looked at Yuki, then at me. And the only words she could speak were "What happened and who are you?" and fainted again. Yuki turned to me "Yue-kun, we need to take her to the hospital. Please change back to your human disguise." "I understand, Yuki-san." And folding my wings, I changed to my human form.

At the hospital, we spent about 2 hours, until the doctor came and told us that Ai-san will be okay, just that she hit her head and got a concussion. Yuki hid her face in her hands and silently cried. When it got a bit late, we turned to the direction of her home. "Yue... Will it always be like this? My friends will get hurt, just because I have powers?" she was whispering, through the tears, still flowing down her face. I stopped, turned to her, and looked in her eyes. "Yuki-san, never lose hope for a better tomorrow. Just like my late Mistress was clumsy a bit in such fights, she got better each day, until she got super good at this. So, remember the most invincible spell, that also helped her everytime- everything will surely be alright.". She lifted her face at me and I gently embraced her, just feeling that she needed it. And so did I...


	4. Chapter 4

Days passed. Yuki's friend Ai-san got better and after a week, she finally showed up at school again. For some reason, I wasn't able to look at her. Probably, because I couldn't protect from harm a human, so important to my Mistress. Of course, Yuki didn't seem to be angry at me for that. She said that she's thankful for at least saving her life, because I protected the girl from the wave, caused by explosion. But the relieving thing was, that Ai-san didn't seem to remember what happened after she was caught by that yokai. Yuki says, that probably she lost consciousness just before our appearing. I sure was hoping for that, because revealing identities for normal human beings was a bit dangerous, even though Yuki said that she trusts Ai-san like her sister, because they've been friends since childhood. Still, I wasn't fond of the idea to tell her these things and every time she put up this conversation, we always ended up with conflicts. Nothing similar to Sakura, she never said such things, like Yuki says. Sakura was always gentle, not only with her acts, but also with her words, she taught me how to love, she taught me, that it's not bad to show emotions for the others. Now, I'm stuck with a stubborn teenager, who doesn't even know what could happen, if those, who seek magic powers, would know that she has them. Thinking like that, I was sitting at my desk, looking all dazed through the window. It was rainy, just like the evening, when Sakura died, I thought.

Suddenly, the door opened, and the homeroom teacher started class. All the time, I sensed Yuki's look, directed at me. But I didn't want to look back. I was still not used to the new Mistress, even though I felt something, coming from her, that was drawing me closer to this girl. And this was the weirdest thing for me.

During the lunch break, I decided to take a walk around school, when Yuki caught up with me, running out of breath. "Yue, what's up with you today? Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something bad for you? Or... Are you mad, because of what I said about telling Ai-chan?" she finished sadly. From the look in her eyes, I realised that she felt guilty. For the love of God, there was no need for that. Sure, I was angry, but only for her own safety, so I just shook my head. "Everything's okay, don't worry about it, I'm just sunken in my own thoughts". Didn't work. She was looking at me as if trying to rip out my soul to see what's really going on in my head. "Yue-kun, do I really look so untrustable, that you can't tell me? Or is it something too personal to talk to me about?" she said it with tears, sparkling in her eyes. "Please tell me, I'll understand." I didn't know, if I should tell her, I didn't even know, what exactly to tell, because inside I was confused. In my heart I was nurturing love for Sakura, but there seemed to be something similar to that. Something that I started feeling for Yuki... But I couldn't tell her, so I just said "Must be your imagination, I have nothing to hide from you". Still, after these words, I realised, that the last phrase was a lie- I really felt something more than allegiance for my mistress, but at the same time, I couldn't declare carelessly my love for her, because I wasn't sure. Until her answer just flew away through her softly pink lips, along with a gentle hug around my waist. "Okay, Yue, I'm sorry. I won't ask any questions like that anymore, I promise." And turned away from me, walking to the direction of the school building. I wanted to go after her, but my feet felt like nailed to the ground.

Suddenly, I heard someone coming closer to me. Turning that way, I saw Ai-san, walking to me. "Excuse me, you're Yue-kun, right? May I talk to you?". I was a little confused, but shrugged my shoulders and said "Depends on what do you want to talk with me about, but sure speak." She wasn't fast at spitting our her thoughts, but after a moment of silence, she looked me in the eyes. "Yue-kun, it might have just been me, but I want to talk to you about the day, when I had that accident, because... Well... Before I lost consciousness, I thought I saw you and Yuki-chan..." she finished the sentence in a low voice and blushed. I sighed "Why do you think it was us? I heard that some super heroes rescued you, not two classmates". She looked like she could explode, so red was her face. "I know, that I said it...But I'm not dumb, you know... I recognize my best friend's voice when I hear it... So, I have a feeling that she might be that hero... And in this city I know only you, who has such silvery looking hair...". I didn't know what to say, she trapped me. I didn't want to lie, but she shouldn't know about the things my mistress is doing. Oh well, Yuki, I guess that your wish to tell Ai-san the truth, just became real... "You wouldn't be able to handle the truth, besides, if you'd know, you might get even in a greter danger, than you got in the last time." Her jaw dropped. "So there IS happenning something with you and Yuki-chan! Is it realy that dangerous? She might get hurt herself...". I sighed. Guess she will know anyway, not to mention that I almost said everything myself, so after taking a deep breath, I told her about Yuki becoming new Mistress of the Cards' after the death of a great sorceress. When I finished telling Ai-san everything, I thought she'll run away, or think that I'm out of my mind. She didn't. Instead, she suddenly hugged me, as if I was her friend or something, and looked in my eyes. That feeling was so similar like Sakura or Yuki did. "Yue-kun, thank you for telling me. I promise I won't tell anyone, because I see that it's a secret. But I beg you, protect my dear friend Yuki-chan. I know that she's brave and she'll never turn back from protecting her dear ones,but she's my dearest person, I only live with my step parents, because my papa and mama died when I was little, so I got adopted... Oh..." she seemed like just woken up from a nightmare "I'm sorry, Yue-kun, you didn't have to know the last parts..." and went back the same direction, from where she came to me. I was left standing. For some reason, those emerald green eyes that Ai-san has, reminded me so much of Sakura. But, I can't live with the memories of the past. Sakura once told me, that even when her body will no longer remain in this world, her soul will live within my heart forever. These words always filled my heart with warmth, but at the same time, I felt lonelier than ever was...


	5. Chapter 5

When I told Yuki that Ai-san got to know about our big secret, she looked both relieved and depressed, because Yuki also understood the fact that her best friend might get in a great danger but I seemed to calm her down, promising to protect them both. Still, some things were also on my mind, because Ai-san's green eyes were still staying in my head, but I knew that feelings can't be put in front of protecting my Mistress. I turned to the window and looked at the sky, again so cloudy and grey. Oh, Mistress, why did you have to leave me, I thought, and suddenly remembered when Yuki asked if I confessed in love for Sakura. Now that I think of it, I had lots of oportunities to do that, even before she got married to Shaoran-dono. I felt miserable, more than any other time, but then I felt Yuki's gentle hand on my shoulder. "Yue-kun, I know that I promised not to ask you any silly questions, but I don't think this is gonna be one, so... Please tell me, what is bothering you. I'll listen to you, and I'm really good at keeping secrets, if it needs to be kept quiet." I turned to her. Deep blue eyes were as clear as the ocean, not a single crystal of doubt. I sighed and, as we went on a walk around school, I told her about my feelings, kept in heart for so long and untold even to Sakura. She didn't laugh, or cry. Just let her head down and said: "Yue-kun, I know, you will say it's not my fault, but I feel that it's not the same for you to have me as your mistress, because I am not Sakura-san..." I wanted to interrupt, but she lifted her face to me again with a smile. "But I'm not going to give up so easily. You're really precious to me, Yue- kun, so I'm going to do my best, to protect you, okay?". I was left speechless. She sounded so reassuring, and I unconsciously smiled. And she caught that. "It looks like you're feeling better, Yue-kun. I'm glad." Her smile felt as if the sun was shining beside me. It felt like someone pulled a trigger inside my heart and warmed it. I wrapped Mistress in my arms and somewhere deep in my soul, I wished to stay like this as long as possible.

Though it lasted a moment or so, but felt like heaven on earth. Then I felt that maybe Yuki didn't like it and I jumped from her. She was blushing, and I thought, that maybe it was really a bit wrong time for that. But in that instant, I felt that she smells really nice, maybe it was just perfume, but it felt good on her. She seemed a bit out of words, so I silently tooks her home, and went to the direction of mine. Inside, it still felt warm, and each time, when I gave it a thought, a smile appeared on my face. What a weird feeling, I thought to myself, laying on bed in dark. Only a pale moonlight lit up the place, I turned to the direction of the window. Full moon, huh... Just like that time, when the Final Judgement for Sakura was going on... I was ruthless towards her, I hurt her... Thank God for that time, when that teacher with powers of the Moon, gave her strength. Because of her, I had a chance to know, what it's like to have a smile on my face, to trust someone else, than only the master... Thinking like that, I probably fell asleep like that, but then I heard someone knocking at the door and as soon as I opened it, Ai-san bursted inside, looking like she had just finished a 40 miles long race. "Ai-san? What's wrong? What are you doing here so late?". The girl seemed out of breath, and kneeled down, probably because her legs gave out. She was still out of breath, but lifted her teary eyes, and cried: "Yue- kun... Save... Yuki-chan... Please..." !

A chill came down my spine. I grabbed her. "Where?! What happened?!"

"We were taking a walk in the park, and some dark shadow appeared. Yuki-chan started fighting it, though I don't know how long will she hold on, she did it to let me escape and begged me to find you...Now, please, hurry! Save Yuki-chan!" She cried, still on her knees, though it was needless, because I took her in my arms, as soon as I changed in my original form, so that she could show me the place. When we reached the park, I felt an evil aura, and saw Yuki in the sky, with her wings spread. A shadow in front of her, was attacking her, but she put on a shield, and I noticed a fireball, coming in the way of her enemy. So, Kerberos is here too... Thank God, I thought...

I put Ai-san in a safer place, and rushed to help my Mistress. I created a bow and arrow, but as soon as I released it, the figure looked at me, and I felt like my body has become a stone. I felt my powers leaving me, and fell. Lucky me, that Kerberos caught me on his back and along with Yuki, they made a fireball with lightning from Yuki's powers and shot by it, the figure disappeared. My last powers left me, and it became dark all around me...

It feels warm... And light... Just like... Being near Sakura... I opened my eyes. It wasn't the park anymore, I was surrounded by blooming cherry trees, and in front of me was... Yes, it was my beloved Sakura. She smiled and came to me. "Yue, my dear guardian angel, I missed you so much..." I was looking at her, all dazed, and then I thought that it might be my only chance, so I gained all my bravery, and looking in her eyes, I said. "Mistress... No... Sakura... I missed you too... And... I always wanted to tell you... Even if you're not in this world anymore... Even if you loved Shaoran-dono all the time... I... I love you, Sakura..." She was still smiling, looking at me, with those emerald-green eyes, and said. "Yue, are you sure it's me, even now? I knew that you loved me when I was alive... But I know everything... Even the fact that even if you deny it, you fell in love with Yuki-chan, ain't I right?". I was stoned. No way... Well, of course, I felt that my look at the new Mistress has changed, but I had no idea, how deeply I fell for her... Well, now I know... Sakura saw it even without being on earth... I wanted to say something, but she put her gentle finger to my lips, and whispered "Go back to her, she's waiting..." and everything got dark around me again...

"Kero-chan, what do we do? What's going to happen to Yue-kun? Why is he like this? Is he going to be okay?" I heard from a far Yuki's voice. Like this? Like what? I slowly opened my eyes and saw her and Kerberos, beside me. Seeing me conscious, both of them got filled with joy and Yuki embraced me tightly. "Yue-kun! Thank God, you're alive! I'm so glad!" she was crying joyfully, and when she let me go, I noticed something different. Something, that was a bit wrong, but also... kind of okay. And then I felt it- I was in my human form. "Kerberos, maybe you know what's going on here?" My brother sighed. "Yue, when you were out, it seems you died, because disappearing enemy, took your powers and was erased along wit them, but for some kind of reason, you were reborn. I don't know why, though...". I was sitting, filled with thoughts from my meeting with Sakura. What if...?

"When I was unconscious, I met Sakura... She said to go back here, cause Yuki was waiting for me... Maybe she did something with me and helped me get back to this world...". Then I heard Kerberos laugh. "Well, she probably felt, that you were suffering from losing your master again, so this time, you were reborn as a human. And it's time, I think, for you to tell something, when you're alone. Cause I know, that you want to tell each other something." He winked to us and left to the direction of Yuki's home. We were left standing, silent, though I saw that she really wants to tell me something too. And we said it together. "I LOVE YOU..."

"...Yuki" I said.

"...Yue-kun" she finished. And we both got shocked by each other's confession, but so happy, to know that we both feel the same way. We embraced and I felt the heat, in front of my chest. Between us, a light appeared from nowhere, and formed into a circle, shining with all the colours of the rainbow, and entered me. Inside, I heard Sakura's voice "I made you look like human, so that you could happily fall in love with the one, meant to you, but to protect her, you can't be just human. You will need some powers. I bless your choice, Yue, please, this time, live happily...". I smiled and hugged Yuki again, then looked up. Sakura blooms were raining upon us. "Thank you, Sakura..." and kissed Yuki from all of my heart...

Years passed, Yuki and I got married. She improved greatly as Mistress of the Cards, she also made new ones, we were fighting evil, side by side, but the most important thing was the fact, that Sakura's blessing really came true- we led a happy life, together as one soul with two hearts beating for love, worth more than a thousand spring, carrying a scent of sakura blossoms...


End file.
